Light In The Night Sky
by NoctisFangirl800
Summary: A story about a fathers grief as he struggles to come to terms with his daughters death after she saved his life. An Alternate Universe Story where Noctis Lives at the end of the game.
1. The Daughters Return

**Noctis' point of view.**

10 years since she pulled the vanishing act. This wasn't meant to be her burden.

"Noct? You okay buddy?" I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

I look up to see Prompto. My best friend. He comes to check on me and how I'm doing ever now and again. He also feels pain of losing phoebe..Prompto has had his eyes on her for ages but never worked up the nerve to say something. I think now he regrets not saying anything sooner.

"Y-yeah, im good..just the usual..missing Phoebe..After Luna died..she's all I have left.."

Lunafreya Nox Flouret was my bride-to-be and Phoebe's birth mother but..Luna was killed in Altissia..After I lost her my protectiveness of Phoebe sky rocked..my beloved daughter means the world to me and losing her..I shudder to think about it.

"Talcott called..he's on his way..said he found something..Gladio wouldn't tell us what but he seemed happy.." Prompto explained.

"We'll need to wait and see.." I got up. "I'm gonna go wash up..I need a bath.."

Prompto nodded and left. I myself headed to the caravan and i proceeded to wash up. I looked in the mirror and cringed. I looked like I fell in daemon shit. I'm absolutely filthy and in dire need of a shave. But my razors are at the citadel sadly..so the beard will have to stay for a while. I'm need to change my clothes too. i then looked in the full body mirror only to realise how much I had let myself go..

Over the past several years approaching my 30th birthday I had started gaining a bit of weight. How it was gained. I don't know but I must get back into shape. For Phoebe's sake. I can only hope I see her again soon..

I looked at the photo of Phoebe on the counter before heading into the shower. I sighed heavily.

"I should have paid for attention..I should have.." at this point, I'm fighting back tears but the tears are winning. "If only I had paid alittle more attention..you'd still be here..beside me..I'm so sorry Phoebe.."

After letting myself cry briefly I stripped myself of my clothes and climbed into the shower. A much needed one at that as well. I let the water hit my face and body as I got lost in thought of what could have happened if I had payed just a little more attention to what was happening, but no..I turn my back for 5 seconds and Phoebe has taken the ring of the lucii and bolted. Was she trying to save me from something?

After I got out the shower and changed I heard laughter and the sound of welcoming someone home from outside. I headed outside to investigate and got a shock.

There she was..my pride and joy..she was home.

"Hey." Was all she said as a mini lecture from Gladio followed.

""Hey?" That's all you have to say for yourself after all this time?" He chuckled, pushing her gently, earning a small giggle from her in response.

"Phoebs! It's you! It's really you!" Prompto smiled, patting her arm..been a while since I've seen him smile like that.

"Is it? I hadn't realised." She smiled.

"Well well..you kept us waiting, Phoebe." Ignis smiled.

Phoebe walked over and placed a firm hand on his shoulder and said; "Not like I wanted to..We've got catching up to do."

"Phoebe!" I exclaimed, wasting no time and bolted over to her, hugging her tight, never wanting to let her go. "You're home.." I smiled, stroking her hair. "Your truly home."

I heard her giggle.

"Hello to you too papa, I've missed you." She hugged me back.

"And I you Phoebe..welcome home baby girl." I smiled, stroking her cheek. "Come..you must be exhausted." I urged her towards the caravan and I attempted to cook her something..

Phoebe smiled as she watched me and sat down. "I am tired alittle. Alittle hungry too." She giggled.

She hasn't changed..she was always a hungry little girl.

"My cooking isn't the best but I hope it's edible."

"Honestly dad, I could eat anything right about now..I'm starving."

I gave her some food and noticed the ring as she proceeded to dig in.

"You still wear the ring..tell me..what do you plan on doing?" I asked. I had a right to know.

I gave her some food and noticed the ring as she proceeded to dig in.

"You still wear the ring..tell me..what do you plan on doing?" I asked. I had a right to know.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with.."

"Phoebe.."

"Really dad.."

I'm starting to lose my patience..its very rare I lost my patience with her due to her past and my love for her but after her vanishing act, I won't stand for her returning and not telling me what she plans to do with the ring.

"Phoebe Lucis Caelum." I used her full name so she knows I mean everything I say. "I have a right to know, the prophecy was meant for me..This isn't your burden."

"To hell with the prophecy!" She snapped. "You want to know so badly? Fine..but it's not pleasent!"

"Go on.."

"Bahamut said that the price for bringing back the light is a life..th chosen..but being your offspring, I can change your fate..I have your genes in me, meaning I can take your place. The blood price will be paid and you get to have a shot at a normal life as royalty."

I stood in shock..she was going to die and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. No. This can't be happening..not her too.

"I'm sorry dad..im doing all this for you..I love you and all I want is for you to be happy and safe and healthy.."

Happy?..safe?..healthy?..how can I be when she's giving her life for mine?..This isn't right. I already failed to save my dearest Luna.

"You're all I have Phoebe…please..don't do this." I hug her, starting to cry, knowing full well how it was all gonna end.

She stroked my head and whispered; "forgive me for the wrongs I've done..and forgive me for what I'm going to do..I will be with you always, even if you can't see me."

I decide to spend much needed time with her..as much as I could..after all..It all begins once we leave Hammerhead..A time I dread..The last time we all spend time together..our final goodbye..

* * *

 **this is the beginning chapter of a story told through the eyes of king Noctis. chapter 2 will be uploaded soon :D**


	2. Goodbye

My daughter..The only thing I have left..and she's being taken away from me. God, this isn't fair, I just got her back. I hold her close as she cuddles up to me..she promised to stay for the next 24 hours at least.

"Dad? Are you alright?" She could sense my fear.

"No..I'm losing the one thing that I have left..your my only family now." I nuzzle her head, my beard brushing against her black silk-like hair.

How can I be okay after all this?..first my mum..then my dad..then Luna..then Ravus..now my baby girl? Do the gods have something against me?..

"You need to be strong…" She nuzzles me back..

"I'll try.." I forced a smile. "Phoebe..promise me something.."

"Anything daddy" She looked up at me..21 and still calling me Daddy..

"Promise me that no matter where you go or who you become to the people of Lucis..that you won't leave my side.."

I know she's going to die but..The least I can ask for is for her to remain at my side after everything we've been through..even in death.

"Alright, I promise.." She nodded and kissed my cheek.

Hours pass and we start to head for insomnia..this is it..

"Well fellas..we're homeward bound at last.." Gladio stretched as he walked.

"Finally get to rock these threads." Prompto chuckled.

"Wear them with pride." Ignis smiled.

"Yeah." I nodded in agreement

"First, let's just hope they still fit." Phoebe smiled as she lead us to our final campsite..our last meal with her..One final night by the fire..as a family..

once we reached the campsite we had one of Phoebe's favourite meals..Ignis and his girlfriend Kate wanted to make it special as it was Phoebe's final meal before she had to leave us.

after the meal..that's when things got..emotional..for her..and for all of us..she told us all her plan..what she had to do.

"the 7 of us around a campfire…how long has it been?.." Phoebe asked..

"an eternity.." Ignis responded with a sigh..remembering the times we all had under the stars.

"so yeah..i..um.." Phoebe struggled to find the right words.

"out with it." Gladio being his usual self, demanding for her to get it off her chest but I give him a hand signal to tell him to cool it as she's pretty much giving us her final speech as both my daughter and the final living Oracle.

"i just–" she cut herself off then sighed; "dammit…why the hell is this so hard?" she looked down, breaking into tears alittle bit.

"take your time Phoebe.." i stroked her hair.

"well…i.." she looked at all of us..most of us breaking down into tears..Prompto is an absolute mess.."I've made my peace and i know my fate isn't the nicest way to go..but if i didn't do this..dad would..i couldn't let the world lose another irreplaceable person.." she looked at me and stroked my cheek with the back of her fingers. "and i certainly can't bare losing him..he's all i got left to fight for..and even still.." she turned to everyone else, finally letting her tears flow. "knowing that this is it..my story drawing to a close once we enter insomnia..and seeing you all here now..it's..more than i can take..and i can't ask..for a better..family..than you guys.." she finally said everything that was on her mind and sat forward, starting to cry and i wrap my arms around her to comfort her.

"yeah..you're damn right it is.." Prompto whimpered.

"huh..you spit it out.." even Gladio can't hold it together as he lets some tears flow as well.

"it's good to hear." Ignis smiled with his girlfriend rubbing his shoulders.

Phoebe then stood up and smiled; "well..what can i say?..you guys..you're the best family a girl could ask for..thank you for everything..i love you all."

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 **Authors note: sorry this is so short. but I plan on making the next chapter alittle longer as that's when everything kicks off. see you next time**


	3. Price Of Blood

Everyone has now gone to bed to get some rest while I spend some much needed time with Phoebe..she gave me something..her necklace.

"Keep this with you for then I will be ever at your side." she smiled at me.

"I will treasure it always." I forced a smile as I placed the necklace into my pocket so I didn't lose it.

"I love you papa..never forget that okay?" she nuzzled my chest as I held her close.

"And I love you baby girl..always." I kissed her head as she laid down and I sang Somnus to her..she smiled softly..this was the final time I could do this for her, so she let me cherish it.

Once we entered Insomnia, we took notice of the damage.

"One hell of a battle they waged here, huh?" Phoebe noted.

"Yeah.." I walked beside her. "Let's see these streets are full of people again okay?"

Phoebe nodded and continued onward.

"Home sweet home." Gladiolus looked onwards as we walked.

Prompto nodded in agreement. "Yeah, at long last."

"What we've been waiting for." Ignis nodded as well.

Phoebe kept walking. "Our next stop: The Citadel." she said as she placed the ring on her finger.

"You think the girls will be alright?" Prompto looked at the others.

"They'll be fine, they can hold down the fort for us." Ignis smiled. "Shannon can watch out for Kate so you have no reason to worry."

"Let us focus on the task at hand okay?" Phoebe said as she continued onwards.

Once we got to the Citadel, Ardyn was waiting for us as he called upon Ifrit..That God had no chill nor fondness for mankind.

"Ifrit the Infernian. he doesn't share the Glacians fondness for mankind...but you can expect a warm welcome...I will await you above!" he smirked as he headed inside.

"Keep cool guys! he's gonna bring the heat!" Phoebe called out to us as we approached Ifrit.

The battle got tense, but thankfully Phoebe and I were able to combine our strengths and summoned Shiva to take him down..after that, we headed inside.

The place was all lit up..This was it..The final battle begins now.

"Phoebs? can we talk for a sec?" Prompto called out her as we all stopped walking to face him.

"Prompto.." I knew what he was going to do.

"Sure Prompto..whats up?" she looked at him with a concerned expression on her face.

"Listen um..I uhh..I want to um..Noct, a little help?" Once again, Romeo looked to me for help and I chuckled.

"Huh?" she got a little confused.

"What Romeo here is trying to say, he likes you Phoebe, like how i loved your mother."

"Oh, i see." she smiled a little. "I like you too Prompto."

"Really?" he started getting hopeful.

"Yeah." She smiled as the two held each other in a tight embrace.

Ignis removed his glasses and cleaned them as the two shared a kiss and I looked at him.

"Is that why you always cleaned your glasses? so you never saw what we were doing?" I asked in surprise

"Tell no one." he smiled a little, showing me he was making a joke.

We all made our way to the throne room and stopped outside.

"Not much further now.." Prompto looked down, saddened by Phoebe's fate.

"Prompto..can I see your Photos?" she turned to us as she asked to see Promptos little collection of Photos he took of us all during our journey.

"Oh um..sure!" he smiled.

"I just need one..to take with me." she smiled sadly.

"Oh..yeah...I get it..you can take which ever you like." he said giving her the photos as she looks through them.

she found one of all of us as we set out for Altissia and chose that one.

"I'll take this one..one of all of us when we set out for Altissia.."

"Then it's settled...that's the one? no backsies?" Prompto smiled sadly.

"Yeah..this is the one." She placed the photo in her jacket and walked in.

We all looked up and saw Ardyn on my throne and the bodies of our loved ones hanging from the ceiling.

"What...Is that?" Promtpo stuttered.

"I'm afraid you're out of luck." Ardyn sat back in the chair. "the throne brings you here..yet it seats only one." he smirked as he chuckled.

"Off my chair, Jester..the Queen sits there." my daughter growled.

Ardyn stood up and placed his foot on the seat. "Oh, Phoebs..how I have waited for this...Longer than you could ever know..Tonight, the dreams of the blood royal, come to an end!"

"Spite's all that kept him going." Gladio growled.

"Talk about a grudge." Prompto agreed.

"This guy is a mad man.." I gripped my fists in anger.

"Ardyn sits the throne?" Ignis asked.

"Not for long...this is my ascension." Phoebe growled.

And Suddenly, everything went black...I don't recall anything after that...I only remember waking up with the others when Ardyn was defeated. We all joined her outside as she knelt beside him.

"Now it is over majesty..what will you do?...Banish the daemons and restore peace?...Erase me from history once more?" Ardyn spoke calmly.

"This time...You can rest in peace..Close your eyes, forevermore.." Phoebe assured him as he smiled peacefully.

"I will await you...in the beyond." he closed his eyes and passed on leaving us to watch and Phoebe to head towards the stairs.

"So this is farewell." Ignis Noted.

"Yeah, here we are." Phoebe nodded.

Gladio patted her shoulder. "It's all you kid.."

Pheobe then nodded and walked up the stairs.

"This is our final goodbye isn't it?" I asked no one in particular.

Phoebe stopped and turned to us all. "Father..Prompto..Gladio..Ignis..I leave it to you." she shed a few tears as she smiled and said four familiar words; "walk tall..my family."

"Godspeed..and take care, Your highness." Ignis said as he proceeded to bow and the rest of us did the same.

"The time has come." she said as she proceeded to go inside.

About half an hour of the fighting had passed by and the daemons all turned to dust before our eyes.

"What happened?" Prompto asked as the suns rays reached Insomnia.

I looked at the rays and realised that it was done.

"No..Phoebe..." I bolted indoors and to the throne room and to my horror..there she was..hunched over and my own father's sword, buried deep in her chest. "Phoebe?.." I whimper a little as I reach to stroke her cheek, kneeling beside her.  
I grabbed the sword and removed it, laying my baby in my arms. "This isn't happening..Come on Phoebs, look at me...Come on baby girl..Breathe..Look at me.."

I started to break down and cry...She's gone...The only thing I had left has been stripped away...why?..this isn't fair..it's not right...My whole family...Gone..

"Phoebe..come back to me..please..I can't lose you.." I begged and begged and begged..but to no avail..she wouldn't awaken..she was dead and there was nothing I could do to save her.

I promised Luna I would look after her..but I fucked up big time..

"Please...Luna..everyone...forgive me.."

I proceeded to cry into Phoebe's shoulder as I cradled my beloved child close..after that..i got out the necklace and held it close to my chest..the only thing I have to remember her by..she's truly gone..and I can't get her back..

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED._**

* * *

 **I know it's short..really sorry there..i tried to make it as long as I could.**


	4. Wishful Thinking

I sit in my room..alone..cold and distraught.  
"My baby..gone..The only thing I had left..If I just was a few minutes earlier..I could have saved her..I could have–no..That sort of thinking will get me no where. My people are counting on me."  
Suddenly a knock on the door interupted my thoughts.  
"Noct?" It was Prompto.  
"Enter..just you though." I gave him the okay to enter.  
"How are you holding up?" He was suffering from losing Phoebe too.  
"I dont know..I keep thinking that if i was just a few minutes earlier..I could have saved her..my baby..she's gone..and it's cause of me." I tear up, making no effort to hide it.  
"I understand bro. I thought the same..I mean i loved her for gods sake, i can't stand..not seeing her alive you know?"  
"I know..is there..and it's other reason your here?"  
"Yeah..The funeral is in an hour..you want to come and see her before we bury her?"  
I nod and stand up.  
Sometime later I arrive at the hall where they were getting Phoebe prepared for the funeral..I see her lifeless body laying there..everyone leaves to give me some privacy. I walked over and placed a hand on hers.  
"I'm sorry.." I whimpered.."I'm sorry baby girl. You..you were the best..daughter I could ask for..I love you honey..you gave your life to save mine..I'll make sure our people know that." I placed a kiss on her head, stroking her silk hair. "I love you sweetheart..always.."  
Just then, the necklace i wore that Phoebe gave me, HER necklace, started to glow alittle..I heard her voice.."I love you too papa..I wish..There could have been another way.."  
She sounded so..alone..upset..just like me..she want to be with me as much as I wanted her here with us.  
"As do I baby girl..as do I."  
I then proceeded to kiss her head on final time and place her moogle toy i brought her in the casket with her, placing it in her arms.  
Sometime later, Ignis' Girlfriend: Kate walked into my room to pick me up.  
"Noct? It's time..We have to go.." She said sadly.  
I shook my head and held back tears. "I dont want to go.."  
She walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"Why not?" She asked; "you don't want to come say goodbye?"  
"No..plus if I go..it means phoebe won't ever be coming back..I don't think I can handle that.."  
"We'll all handle it together.."  
"She's been there through my entire journey..I've always had a little girl..and I don't want to be without her.."  
Kate looked at me and sighed.  
"I'm be there was a way to bring her back..we would do it..you know that.."  
"Some gods we have..They couldn't save a little girl..One that was abused and nevrr got to live life fully..why the hell good are they?" I got up as I walked over to my bed and got a tissue from the night stand.  
"It's okay to be angry Noct." Prompto walked in and over to me.  
I grabbed a tissue and turned to him.."Prompto..I am not angry..I am pissed off!..do you not understand? She gave her life for the wrong person! She saved me because I'm her damn father, when she should have stayed behind with you and everyone else while I went ahead with the blood price the gods demanded!" I started to stutter as tears fell down my cheek, denial taking over..  
"Come here, man.." Prompto proceeded to pull me into a hug.  
I hugged him tight and i let out all the tears and cries of grief I had within me.  
"It's okay, buddy…" I felt him rub my back. "She did what she did for all of us..We should embrace her sacrifice and let your people know of her bravery..she learned from the best guy i know for everything she knew.." He smiled, rubbing my back.  
"I just want my little girl back.."  
"I know..For now..We can't do anything but live on for her and preserve her memory okay bro?"  
"Okay..Thanks.." I rested my head on his shoulder and let out the tears I held back before we headed out to the funeral of my little girl..  
 _ **To be continued…**_


End file.
